pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Prześladowca
Jane siedziała na ławce w parku, mimo wieczornego chłodu zwiastującego nadchodzącą zimę. Rozmyślała o różnych sprawach - o pracy, o nowej diecie "cud", która podobno miała pomóc jej zrzucić zbędne kilogramy, no i wreszcie o tych dziwnych sytuacjach, które przytrafiły się jej ostatnimi czasy. Otóż Jane od kilku dni miała nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś ją śledzi, obserwuje każdy jej ruch. Sprawy zaczęły się nasilać, a wokół niej działo się coraz więcej i coraz trudniejszych do wytłumaczenia sytuacji - a to klucze do samochodu, które położyła minutę wcześniej na półce zniknęły, aby za chwilę znowu się pojawić, czy też rzeczy na jej firmowym biurku, które co rusz zmieniały swoje położenie. Och tak, Jane była pewna, że to nie są wytwory jej wyobraźni, lecz smutna rzeczywistość. Ostatnio wracając z przyjęcia u znajomych, ktoś - nie widziała dokładnie - szedł za nią całą drogę podrygując w dziwny sposób, co wystraszyło ją niesamowicie. Nie mogła zgłosić sprawy na policję - wzięli by ją za kolejną przewrażliwioną histeryczkę. Tony - jej mąż próbował ją uspokoić i przekonać, że wszystko da się racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, ale ona nie słuchała, wiedziała, że czeka ją niebezpieczeństwo, niebezpieczeństwo, które miało niedługo nastąpić… - Jane, naprawdę nie masz się czym martwić, po co zaprzątasz sobie tym głowę? To na pewno umysł płata Ci figle, ostatnio tak się przepracowujesz… - powiedział Tony przewracając i wiercąc się na łóżku szukając odpowiedniego ułożenia. - Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że jestem jakąś cholerną wariatką, wiem, że to brzmi niewiarygodnie, ale jestem pewna, że dzieje się coś złego! - Dobrze kochanie, idź spać jesteś już zmęczona, porozmawiamy o tym jutro. Zgasił lampkę. "Łatwo Ci mówić" – pomyślała – "i tak dzisiaj nie zasnę…" Nazajutrz po prawie nieprzespanej nocy Jane wstała z ociąganiem, przykryła śpiącego jeszcze smacznie Tony’ego po czym poszła do toalety. To co tam ujrzała było tak szokujące jak i przerażające, na lustrze widniał napis: „''DORWĘ CIĘ SUKO''!” Wykonany jej własną szminką. Pobiegła pospiesznie do Tony’ego wygarniając mu, że nie traktuje jej poważnie i że takie żarty są po prostu ciosem poniżej pasa. Lecz on się wszystkiego wyparł, tłumacząc, że przecież rano gdy wstawała on jeszcze spał. Uwierzyła mu, ale to oznaczało, że jej prześladowca był w nocy w jej domu! Szybko pobiegła po aparat cyfrowy, aby zrobić zdjęcie i mieć dowód, gdyby z napisem się coś stało, lecz gdy dotarła do łazienki lustro było czyste jak łza. - Nie to nie może być prawda! Przecież przed chwilą to tutaj było! ''- wysyczała z rozgoryczeniem. - ''Kochanie uspokój się! Musiało ci się coś przewidzieć. - Wiem co widziałam Tony i nie próbuj mi wmówić, że było inaczej! - Ja ci próbuje tylko wytłumaczyć, że takie rzeczy się zdarzają z przemęczenia, znając ciebie, nie zmrużyłaś oka dzisiaj w nocy z tych nerwów. - Mylisz się, spałam jak zabita. – było to wierutne kłamstwo, tak naprawdę, nie spała prawie wcale tej nocy, zasnęła może na piętnaście minut, ale senne koszmary wybudziły ją z i tak niespokojnego snu. Mimo roztrzęsienia i emocji które nią targały Jane pojechała do pracy, miała dzisiaj w firmie urwanie głowy i jak zwykle musiała zostać do późna w biurze. Swoje biurko zastała w kompletnym nieładzie, mimo, że dzień wcześniej robiła porządek. Do monitora umiejscowionego na biurku przyklejona była kartka z kolejną wiadomością, której treść brzmiała: „''STRZEŻ SIĘ''!” "O nie!" – pomyślała – "jak tylko uwinę się z robotą idę z tym na policję! To się zaczyna robić chore!" Praca szła jej powoli, nie mogła się skupić, jej głowę cały czas zaprzątały przerażające wiadomości. Z czasem jednak zapomniała o problemach i wpadła w wir pracy, a nim się obejrzała na zegarku dobiegała już dwudziesta pierwsza, a w biurze nikogo nie było. Zakończyła wszystkie zadania na dziś i ruszyła szybkim, niespokojnym krokiem do drzwi. Była już w połowie drogi, jej gabinet znajdował się na parterze, a do wyjścia dzielił ją długi, wąski korytarz i mały hol. Idąc przez korytarz usłyszała za sobą kroki, ujrzała ciemną postać zmierzającą w jej kierunku, była pewna, że to ta sama osoba, która śledziła ją po przyjęciu. Zaczęła uciekać, niestety jej kondycja nie była najlepsza, mimo to miała lekką przewagę. Wbiegła na parking i stojąc przy samochodzie nerwowo wykrzyczała: - Kurwa! Gdzie te cholerne kluczyki?! ''- Szukając ich w torebce. Oprawca zbliżał się nieubłagalnie, jednak w ostatniej chwili Jane znalazła klucze i szybkim ruchem wsiadła do samochodu zamykając się od środka. Odpaliła silnik i odjechała najszybciej jak się dało, ale mimo to zdążyła zobaczyć twarz swojego prześladowcy. Miał on śmiertelnie bladą twarz, całą pokrytą bliznami i różnego rodzaju zadrapaniami, a Jego ciemne oczy miały w sobie coś czego nie dało się opisać, coś przerażającego z czym Jane jeszcze nigdy się nie spotkała, były to oczy szaleńca... Po przyjeździe do domu, Jane od razu wtuliła się mężowi w ramiona i z płaczem opowiedziała mu o wszystkim co się jej dzisiaj przytrafiło. - ''Dosyć tego! Jedziemy na policję! On może być niebezpieczny! - Dobrze. ''- odparła z wyraźną nutą zadowolenia, że mąż jej w końcu uwierzył. - ''Poczekaj, tylko się ubiorę i od razu tam pojedziemy. Tony poszedł na górę do sypialni, a Jane została na dole czekając na niego. Nagle usłyszała dziwne odgłosy dobiegające z kuchni, gdzie znajdowało się tylne wejście. "Boże! On tu jest!"- pomyślała, po czym pobiegła na górę do męża. - On tu jest! ''- wykrzyczała tuląc się w ramiona Tony’ego. Przez chwilę poczuła się bezpiecznie, stojąc w objęciach ukochanego, lecz ta chwila nie trwała długo, niespodziewanie poczuła na swojej skórze lekkie ukłucie przypominające zastrzyk, którego tak bała się w dzieciństwie. Obraz wirował jej przed oczami, zaczęła tracić przytomność, usłyszała tylko niewyraźne: - ''Zginiesz Suko! – wypowiedziane przez jej męża… Nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje, obudziła się na podłodze sypialni, czując jak ból głowy nasila się. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Po chwili zobaczyła Tony’ego i tajemniczego mężczyznę pochylających się nad jej ciałem. Okazało się, jak się dowiedziała z rozmowy między nimi, że jej mąż wynajął płatnego mordercę, aby ten ją nastraszył, a na końcu zabił, aby zainkasować pieniądze z polisy. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że jej mąż, człowiek, którego kochała, z którym spędziła piętnaście najpiękniejszych lat swojego życia mógł zrobić coś takiego… - Jak się czujesz "kochanie"?- odrzekł z ironicznym uśmiechem Tony. "Kochanie?! On śmie mówić do mnie kochanie?! Niech się kurwa zadławi z tej miłości!" - pomyślała rozgoryczona. Jednak nie odpowiedziała mu na pytanie, splunęła mu w twarz, co dało odwrotny skutek, opluła samą siebie. "'' Jakie to żałosne! Leże tutaj sparaliżowana czekając na śmierć z rąk jakiegoś psychopaty, albo jeszcze gorzej... Swojego męża!" Poczuła, że odzyskuje sprawność. Kopnęła z całej siły Tony'ego w kostkę po czym rzuciła się do ucieczki. Jednak ten "drugi" tajemniczy psychol, który uprzykrzał ostatnie tygodnie jej życia nie pozwolił jej na to, rzucił się na nią i wyciągnął nóż! Szarpała się z nim przez chwile, jak na horrorze klasy B, którymi zawsze gardziła. Opadła z sił. ''"To koniec!" - pomyślała. Zbliżył ostrze swojego noża do jej szyi jednak w tym samym momencie Jane uderzyła go kolanem w krocze. Gdy ten zaczął się zwijać z bólu, wygramoliła się z pod niego i biegła ile sił w nogach, jednak przeceniła swoje siły… Nogi uginały się pod nią, jakby były z waty. Wbiegła na schody, które dzisiaj wydawały się jeszcze bardziej strome niż zawsze, upadła staczając się schodek po schodku, aż na sam dół. Poczuła przeszywający ból w plecach, jednak nie miała zamiaru się poddać. Mimo straszliwego bólu, który jej doskwierał, czołgała się do drzwi, do jej ostatniej deski ratunku! Usłyszała za sobą śmiech, był to śmiech jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie słyszała. Poczuła dreszcze przechodzące po całym jej ciele. - "Nie mam już szans! Zginę!" - rozpaczała widząc mężczyzną zmierzającego w jej kierunku. Usiadł jej na klatce piersiowej, blokując tym samym jej ręce. "Jakie to żałosne! Jakie to żałosne!" - powtarzała w kółko w myślach. Wyciągnął swój nóż i powiedział: - Przez Ciebie szmato bolą mnie jaja! Nie daruje Ci tego! Zbliżył ostrze noża do gardła Jane. - Nie rób tego, błagam! - krzyknęła, jednak jej zdrętwiałe usta wydały tylko stłumiony bełkot. Władały nią różne uczucia, lecz właściwie było jej wszystko jedno... Z tyłu zobaczyła swojego męża oglądającego z zaciekawieniem obraz jej śmierci. Uświadomiła sobie, że wcale nie znała człowieka, który był miłością jej życia... Umarła, przyglądając się na szalone oczy swego prześladowcy, widząc jaką przyjemność czerpie on z zabijania… Kategoria:Opowiadania